De novo e de novo e de novo
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Talvez ele fosse um idiota por amá-lo desse jeito, com desespero e sem reservas, ou talvez amava-o assim por ser um idiota, não fazia muita diferença mesmo." (modern au com E/R se pegando fortemente em um carro porque todo fandom precisa de uma fic assim, beijos)


**Título: **De novo e de novo e de novo  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Classificação: **T  
**Categoria: **Modern AU, High School AU, projeto moments of breathless delight, item: carro  
**Capítulos: **one-shot  
**Completa? **SIM  
**Resumo: **"Talvez ele fosse um idiota por amá-lo desse jeito, com desespero e sem reservas, ou talvez amava-o assim por ser um idiota, não fazia muita diferença mesmo."  
**N/A: **stupid boys are stupid omg  
Agradecimentos a fê linda por ter me aguentado reclamar dessa fic rs

Grantaire odiava a escola, com todas as suas forças. Ele odiava ter que ir sentar, ouvir e estudar um monte de coisas que não lhe interessavam nem um pouco, ele odiava ter o sistema julgando-o por trabalhos, provas e notas baseados em seu desempenho de um único dia, ao invés do conhecimento acumulado. Ele era um artista, ou pelo menos queria ser um, e ele sabia muito bem que não se podia forçar a inspiração a vir e a obedecer seus desejos, o máximo que se podia fazer é incentivá-la, tenta-la com um pouco de álcool.

Ajudava um pouco na oficina de artes, mas não ajudava em nada nas provas de matemática.

Ele odiava a escola, odiava os grupinhos de alunos que nem tentavam não cair nos estereótipos; as patricinhas, os nerds, os valentões, o pessoal do coral, todos eles preocupadíssimos com seus próprios mundinhos, com suas rotinas egoístas. Nada nunca mudava, nem mesmo o grupo que queria mudar tudo, que queria mudar o mundo.

Eles se reuniam todo dia depois da aula no café Musain para discutir coisas e Grantaire nunca nem os teria notados se um deles, o moreno com o sorriso maior do que aquele gato da Alice que faz educação física com ele, não o tivesse chamado para ir. Grantaire foi e se arrependeu de imediato. Eles eram idiotas por suas crenças e ideologias, mas eles eram legais, eles eram as pessoas mais legais e amigáveis que ele conhecera em toda a sua vida; o que não era nem um pouco justo já que eles eram idiotas por acreditarem e por fazerem Grantaire quer acreditar também.

Não era difícil se deixar levar pelo que eles falavam, especialmente tendo Enjolras como líder. O loiro discursava com paixão e fúria queimando em seus olhos e era a coisa mais bonita do universo. Grantaire gostava de ouví-lo, de vê-lo e levou algum tempo e algumas garrafas para o moreno admitir que_gostava dele. _O que não foi uma grande revelação, na verdade, porque Enjolras parecia o deus grego Apolo reencarnado.

Grantaire gostava e sabia muito de mitologia grega, mas, na verdade, ele apenas zerou a prova de história porque ele quis, porque ele não se importava e se ele apreciou o jeito como Enjolras ficou irritado por isso, ele nunca vai contar a ninguém. E ele não precisava contar a ninguém, na verdade, porque esse sorriso maldito do qual ele não conseguia se livrar já fazia isso por ele.

- Você não liga para o seu futuro? – Enjolras ralhou com ele pelo que seria a vigésima vez na semana que seguiu a prova. O ano já estava acabando e o risco de reprovação era iminente.

- Muito hipócrita vindo do cara que zerou a prova de geografia porque se recusou a escrever o que o professor queria ler.

- Isso é diferente. Eu estava lutando pelo que acredito. Você não acredita em nada.

- Eu acredito em você. – As palavras escaparam-lhe antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes e teve que rir da expressão chocada que o loiro vestia. – O que faz de mim um idiota, além de incompetente, eu sei. Não consigo fazer nada direito, nem mesmo manter meu estereótipo de bêbado cínico, certo?

Enjolras não respondeu, então Grantaire viu-se obrigado a continuar para quebrar esse maldito silêncio.

- E nada mais justo que o meu boletim reflita a minha idiotice, não acha que...

- Você não é um idiota! – Enjolras gritou, interrompendo-o. – Você se faz de idiota!

- E por acaso tem uma grande diferença entre os dois? – Grantaire esperou que Enjolras respondesse, que ele comprasse a briga, até que o socasse pela insolência habitual, só não esperou pelo jeito que Enjolras o puxou para si, tomando-lhe o rosto com propriedade e juntando seus lábios num beijo que Grantaire sempre quis, mas que nunca se atreveria a pedir.

- Tem. – Enjolras comentou, contra seus lábios. – Você é cínico, pessimista, ridículo e absurdo.

- Mas? – Grantaire não se afastou, não queria se afastar.

- Mas você não é um idiota, você é inteligente, você é talentoso e você poderia ter o futuro que você quisesse, se você quisesse.

- Bem, eu tenho uma certa ambição de um dia descobrir para que eu sirvo. – O que era uma mentira, na verdade, porque ele nunca conseguia espantar esse sentimento de que ele sempre soube que seu propósito era Enjolras, que ele era seu fanatismo, seu oposto, seu complemento, seu tudo e sinceramente? Agora que o tinha tão próximo que poderia respirá-lo por inteiro, Grantaire não tinha uma única gota de ambição em seu corpo, porque não tinha como ficar melhor.

Estava enganado.

- Acho que você serve para me beijar. – Enjolras respondeu, escolhendo não se irritar com a resposta do amigo, pelo menos não agora, procurando encerrar logo o assunto. Tinha plena consciência de que sempre tivera sentimentos pelo moreno, só não entendia quais eram, para falar a verdade, ele ainda se recusava a entendê-los. Mas pelo menos ele descobrira uma excelente maneira de fazê-lo se calar no meio de seus argumentos e isso, ele poderia apreciar.

- É, eu posso fazer isso. – E ele podia mesmo. De novo, e de novo, e de novo, para sempre.

**xxx**

Eles nunca rotularam seu relacionamento, assim como nunca se atreveram a colocar em palavras o que pensavam, o que sentiam, porque desse jeito funcionava. Funcionava contra todas as expectativas. Eles continuavam brigando tanto quanto antes, obviamente, às vezes até mais, como se testassem seus limites a porradas para que depois pudessem beijar os machucados e se abraçarem e se convencerem de que estava tudo bem.

Por isso que quando eles viram os pôsteres para o baile de formatura e a grande cena romântica que Courfeyrac fez no ginásio do colégio para convidar Jehan, eles trocaram um olhar, um aceno de cabeça, reconhecendo o fato de que iriam juntos.

E não importava nem um pouco o fato de que Grantaire preferiria fazer qualquer outra coisa do que ir naquele baile ridículo. Pelo menos ele teria a desculpa perfeita para encher a cara.

**xxx**

- Você está lindo, Apolo. – Grantaire disse, já dentro do carro, enquanto Enjolras dirigia, e ele realmente não se importava mais de fazer o sacrifício de ir para o baile, pois assim ele conseguira a desculpa perfeita para apreciar a visão do loiro de terno com um pequeno lenço vermelho dobrado em seu bolso.

Enjolras corou, envergonhado, mas não tirou os olhos da rua.

- Você também.

- Você sabe que não precisa mentir, certo? Eu já sou louco por você. – O sorriso do moreno aumentou ainda mais ao vê-lo desconfortável.

- Não estou mentindo. – Enjolras retrucou, seu tom de voz duro, parou o carro no estacionamento do colégio e respirou fundo. - Desculpe, estou nervoso, acho. – Essa foi a primeira vez que ele pediu desculpas por alguma coisa, mas Grantaire não comentou. – É só que isso é idiota, esse baile.

- Você não quer entrar? – Grantaire perguntou, sua voz suave, tentando não demonstrar a ansiedade.

- Você não quer? – Enjorlas rebateu e o moreno riu.

- Não de verdade.

- Por que estamos aqui, então? – Enjolras deixou o sorriso escapar, não conseguindo acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

- Porque eu achei que era o que você queria. Desculpe. – O moreno deu de ombros. – Deveria ter imaginado que você era contra essa parada de rei e rainha da formatura. Se pelo menos fosse presidente e presidenta eleitos da formatura, até que...

Enjolras revirou os olhos.

- Não é isso. É o fato como o conselho acha que pode calar as reinvindicações estudantis com uma noite de festa para...

- Claro que é. – Grantaire sorriu para ele. – Que bom que esclarecemos isso agora, Apolo, você imagina como essa noite poderia ter sido ruim para nós dois?

- Nós precisamos conversar mais se quisermos que isso dê certo.

- Você quer que... – Se forçou a engolir em seco as palavras.

- Por quê? Você não quer?

- Claro que eu quero.

- Bom, eu também. – Enjolras suspirou fundo, aliviado. – Eu... realmente gosto de você. – Confessou e desviou o olhar, sentindo que Grantaire observava-o.

O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas não soube como. Dizer que também gostava dele era um eufemismo sobre como realmente se sentia, mas não se atreveria a dizer a verdade e acabar por estragar o que tinham, afinal, era o que sempre fazia, não era? Estragava tudo, sempre. Ao invés disso virou-se para o banco do motorista e levou as mãos até o rosto do loiro, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus cachos.

Não lhe encarou os olhos pois havia fechado os seus e buscou os lábios dele com os seus cegamente. Encontrou-lhe a mandíbula primeiro, onde depositou uma pequena mordida e depois subiu-lhe pela bochecha, deixando uma trilha molhada por sua pele, não tinha pressa em chegar no seu destino, pelo contrário, queria fazer o momento durar para sempre.

Mas Enjolras não era uma pessoa muito paciente. O deus grego tinha seus defeitos também, chocante, não? Quando ele queria alguma coisa, ele ia atrás e tomava-a para si com suas próprias mãos. E por alguma razão (porque ele também era um idiota), que Grantaire nunca conseguiria entender, ele queria o cínico.

E sendo assim, o loiro beijou-lhe, pressionando seus lábios um contra o outro com tanta força que Grantaire quase caiu para trás, suas mãos subindo-lhe pelo cabelo preto. O moreno tentou pará-lo para avisar de que acabaria as sujando de gel, mas não conseguiu porque foi Enjolras quem começou a falar:

- Gosto do seu cabelo bagunçado. – E as mãos deles não paravam.

- Eu gosto de você bagunçando o meu cabelo. – Grantaire não soube como encontrou forças para responder, não conseguia nem mais pensar coerentemente naquele momento, não entendia mais nada. Sempre achou que Enjolras, o garoto perfeito, fosse odiar bagunça, em todas as formas e sentidos. Sempre achou que ele o odiasse.

Enjolras plantou três beijinhos em seus lábios, antes de sorrir.

- Você penteou-o assim propositalmente, não foi?

Não foi, não de verdade, mas:

- Sim, claro. – Ele riu. Pelo menos na próxima vez, seria de propósito.

Puxou-o outro para si, reclinando a poltrona do passageiro de modo que Enjolras coubesse em cima dele, seus corpos perfeitamente encaixados, mas mesmo assim não era perto o bastante porque as roupas estavam no caminho. Enjolras subiu com o joelho por entre as suas pernas, atritando tecido contra tecido, querendo se ajeitar melhor sobre ele, mas o gemido que conseguiu arrancar dos lábios do moreno o incentivou a continuar com o movimento.

Grantaire sentia-se quebrar, despedaçar, derreter sob os toques dele, mas não o pediu para parar, não, ele não queria que parasse. Estava tudo quente demais e Grantaire achou que poderia explodir de tanto que seu sangue fervia, suas calças não poderiam mais contê-lo, seu peito não poderia mais contê-lo, achou que poderia morrer.

E esse pensamento, entretanto, não o assustou, já tinha se acostumado com ele. Faria qualquer coisa por Enjolras, morreria por ele, com ele quantas vezes fossem necessárias, por quantas vezes lhe fossem permitidas. Talvez esse fosse o seu destino, talvez ele já tenha morrido por ele antes de novo e de novo, como Nisus, como Patroclus, como Pylades. Ele sentia-se como se tivesse morrido e renascido só para encontra-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo e morrer de novo.

E não tinha nada de errado nisso, além do fato de ser a coisa mais idiota que havia pensado em toda a sua vida, claro

- Enjolras. – Chamou-o em um gemido rouco. – Como você consegue foder comigo desse jeito sem literalmente me foder? – Não conseguiu conter as palavras e, por um momento, achou que tinha ido longe demais e se desesperou ao sentí-lo se afastar.

- Você quer que eu te foda? – Ele perguntou, então, e as palavras indecentes se tornaram ainda mais indecentes, destrutivas e quentes ainda porque era Enjolras e ele nunca nem falava um palavrão.

- Eu quero qualquer coisa que você quiser. – Respondeu e beijou-o de novo. – Tudo que você quiser.

- Desculpa. – Enjolras corou. – Eu quero fazer isso certo e gostoso e não em um carro.

Grantaire engoliu em seco, tentando se recompor, mas ficava difícil com Enjolras ainda sentado em seu colo.

- É, é, é, claro, como não? Desculpe-me, Apolo, pelo lapso. Você merece lençóis de linho e alguém que te ame tanto que...

- Você me ama? – Enjolras o cortou novamente. – Diga-me que me ama. – Era um pedido, uma súplica, mas Grantaire encarou as palavras como uma ordem.

- Claro que eu te amo. – Como não poderia?

- Bom, porque o que eu quis dizer é que nós deveríamos voltar agora para a sua casa. – Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia prestes a explodir, mas mesmo assim ele arriscou um sorriso.

Grantaire amou-o ainda mais por isso e talvez ele fosse um idiota por amá-lo desse jeito, com desespero e sem reservas, ou talvez amava-o assim por ser um idiota, não fazia muita diferença mesmo; amou-o quando chegaram em casa, amou-o até morrerem e renascerem e aí amou-o de novo, e de novo, e de novo.


End file.
